


We Made It.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich, Gen, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A Shameless Imagined - set in the future with Yevgeny looking back at how far he and his family have come. Thank you for your kudos and comments and as always please let me know what you think.I really love the idea of Gallavich having the chance to be a normal(ish), loving and supportive family. xxhttps://shamelessly4shameless.tumblr.com/





	We Made It.

The young man peered around the thick velvet curtain and his blue eyes located the four seats he had reserved for his family with practised ease – he had been checking them every five minutes since the doors opened. 

He felt the weight which had been resting on his shoulders for the last forty minutes evaporate and a smile touched the corner of his lips. His mother, father and both his step-father’s were there, all of them dressed in their finest. His grin widened as he saw his Dad shrug his shoulders against the fitted material of his suit jacket and tug irritably at the knot of his tie, only to be scolded and from the look on his face, told to sit still. 

Yev slipped his phone out of his shoulder bag and tapped the screen a few times before switching his gaze back to his family. His Dad patted his chest and reached inside his suit jacket pocket, drawing out his phone and squinting at it before nudging Ian and asking him to read it. Yev rolled his eyes, Dad refused to admit he needed glasses now and preferred to get Ian to read things instead. He saw Ian laugh and lean close to whisper the message to his father, who grinned, said something Yev really hope no one else in the audience heard and looked around, as if expecting his son to pop up from behind him. Unable to locate Yev, he murmured something to Ian who obligingly began tapping the phone screen.

Yev felt his mobile vibrate and looked down at it.

“Dad says Fuck u. Also that he is really proud of u and u r gonna be great.”

He saw his mom lean across to Ian and after a very brief exchange his phone buzzed again

“Mom says she loves u. Good luck kiddo – from all of us.”

Smiling, Yev typed out a quick thank you and put his phone away. He needed to get warmed up but allowed himself a minute more of watching his family, he seldom saw them together like this since moving up state for college and he missed it.

Not for the first time Yevgeny Milkovich thought about what it had taken for his family to get him here. His mother, young and courageous, travelling from Russia to try her luck in the USA. His father, young and confused but willing to see that both she and the baby had a roof over their heads. Ian, gentle and kind, a second father rather than just a step-father, always there and sometimes acting as a bridge of understanding between Yev and his Dad when their tempers clashed. 

Memories washed over Yevgeny and he closed his eyes letting the flow of them sooth away his nerves.

He remembered Little League games, Mom and Ian cheering him on from the stands, his Dad watching from outside the chain-link fence due to a previous altercation with another parent who made the mistake of telling Yev he sucked and making him cry. No other parents had ever heckled him again though!

Then, when he no longer wanted to play baseball, preferring to take an acting and dance class, he remembered his Mom carefully ironing his costumes before school plays and his Dad sat in the audience, always clapping the loudest, especially the time Yev forgot his lines but pushed through anyway, man, Dad had roared his approval of that at the interval so loudly that little Yev was sure he’d break the windows, but not caring because of how great that support had made him feel, right when he needed it the most.  
“That’s my kid and he’s doing great! Keep going, Yevgeny!”

When he got older and tried stealing condoms from his Mom’s purse to go and meet up with Katie Ryder after school and she found out and dragged him into a Walmart to buy him his own multi-pack and scared the shit out of him by telling him about all the dick rotting diseases he could catch, determined to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Middle school graduation, Ian helping him pin his little sash in place on the stupid little gown the school made them wear, all the while beaming with pride. He’d told Yev how smart he looked and helped him style his hair with some of his Dad’s wax and it had been Ian who had lead the standing ovation as the class threw their hats at the end of the ceremony.

He remembered the time in High School that he had got caught selling weed for Uncle Iggy and carrying a gun, and nearly got expelled. He had been so scared he nearly peed his pants, sitting in the principles office, listening to his Dad plead his case, practically begging for Yev to be given a second chance and fuck the zero policy, excuse his language! 

When they got home, Ian had tried to play peace maker and had succeeded in talking Dad out of killing Uncle Iggy but Dad had been so mad and then Yev had told him to chill out … Shit! It was the only time in his life that his Dad ever laid a hand on him and somehow it was that which finally got through to Yev just how serious the situation really was.

Later that evening both Dad and Ian telling him that he could do so much more, was so much better, and then Dad telling him that if he ever fucked up that hard again, he would personally drag Yev’s ass to juvie and leave him there for a few weeks and see if he still wanted to be gangster. 

Dad and Ian driving him across town for tuition with Uncle Lip for months in the run up to his senior class exams, every Thursday night. No matter how much Yev said he didn’t want to go, no matter where he tried to hide out to avoid the extra study, every time his Dad found him, bundled him into the car and drove him over, waited, and then drove him home, stopping for pizza or chicken or whatever else on the way back, never acting mad about what a pain in ass Yev had been about going.

All of them, including Mom’s new husband Gus, gathered around the mail box on the day his college acceptance letters were due and the shrieking excitement which had turned into a full Gallagher pool party when he go accepted to every single one of his top choices for theatre studies with critical theory.

Mom sending him off to college, dry eyed and proud, shoving an envelope of money into his hand and telling him that if he got a girl pregnant or fucked himself up on drugs, she would kill him, then kissing him fiercely on both cheeks and waving as Dad and Ian drove him away.

Dad and Ian lugging his bags through the corridors to Yev’s dorm, setting them down and Dad looking around like he had never seen a college room before, which Yev guessed maybe he hadn’t.  
“OK, well, yeah. Be good, don’t fuck up and remember to call your Mom once a week. Call me too if you got time. I fuckin’ love you.”  
Then a crushing hug and another envelope of money and an admonition to dust or something because it was making Mickey’s eyes water in here.  
Ian giving him a much more gentle hug and telling him to call if he needed anything at all, before following after Dad and driving back to the South Side.

All those memories and so many more, all of them leading up to college graduation and a Milkovich from Chicago’s South Side being valedictorian for his classes ceremony. Yev hoped that they were half as proud of him as he was of them. 

The music started in the hall and Yev picked up his cap and made his way back to his classmates ready to open the next chapter of his life.


End file.
